


Preg-Snart?

by Momo_Phyre



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Not Beta Read, Poor Barry, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_Phyre/pseuds/Momo_Phyre
Summary: This goes along the idea that speedsters /can/ get pregnant and Barry and Leonard are together and 'did the do' without protection and Cisco is just curious...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a ColdFlash fanfic...  
> I should have been sleeping...

Barry was talking to Cisco about Len when Cisco asks, "so wait, he got you pregsnart?"

Barry pauses mid sentence, frowns, and turns to Cisco squinting, "what?"

Cisco feigns innocence, holding a Twizler in his hand, "did he?"

Barry scowls, "did you just ask me if he got me, 'preg-Snart'?"

Cisco nods, trying to hide his growing smile with his Twizler, "so did he?"

Barry groans and runs his hands down his face. 

Cisco snickers and tries to hide it with a cough, "seriously, Barry, I need to know: did he get you pregsnart?"

Barry groans again, louder this time, and rolls his eyes. 

Cisco finally gives in and starts laughing. Leonard comes up behind Barry at this point and looks between the two with a raised eyebrow. 

"And what, exactly is going on here?"

Barry looks at him pleadingly, as Cisco laughs out, "I-I asked him a," he takes a deep breath and wipes tears of laughter away, "a question, but he won't answer."

Leonard raises both eyebrows and looks at Barry with a small smirk, "no need to be so /cold/, Scarlet."

Barry groans again and throws his hands in the air, walking away, "is everyone going to start using puns now?!"

 

~The End~


	2. Not an actual chapter

So this is actually more of an author's note, but I will be making a series for this one. This will have to be more like a prequel so yeah... My only issue is that life has been hectic lately and it will most likely get worse before it gets better, but I do plan to make this work so don't worry too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are encouraged but not necessary 


End file.
